Bosses
Bosses are an integral part of the game, as they offer a challenge to the usual quick-paced and easy flow of the game. 2 different bosses appear in each floor, 1 in a mini-boss room to get a boss key and one within the boss room. The Tower Blue Slime * One of the first bosses added within the game, Blue Slime has a small moveset, only consisting of 2 moves, these being leaping to the player's location and spawning 2 variants of Stomp Slime , one which acts like Blue Slime and tries to jump on the player, the other dashes towards the player's location. Recommended Strategy: '''Keep moving! If the player keeps moving it will reduce the chance of being hit, however, try to not move into a path you have previously ran into, as this may make it more likely to be hit by the slime. '''Grey Slime * Grey Slime's moveset consists of 4 moves, Walking towards you, dashing at you, summoning spikes around him that will shoot up and despawn* and summoning rocks that will fall from above onto him. It is most likely he will first walk to the player, charge a dash while using either the spike or rock attack, then dash at the player. Strategy: '''None is really needed, as long as you keep your distance from his spike and rock attack range and know where he's going to dash, it's a fairly simple boss. '''Orange Slime * Orange Slime does not have any attacks, and is a floating moving slime with no details on him, however, when killed he will split into 2 smaller forms, this can be done 5 times going from his Original form, 2 2nd forms, 4 3rd forms, 8 4th forms and 16 5th forms. Each form will have less HP than the last, making it slightly easier. Each form will bounce around bouncing on other forms of themselves and the walls. Strategy: '''Any sort of ricochet item is extremely powerful against the boss, but an overall strategy is to keep the forms under control, making sure they don't become overwhelming by only focusing on 1 2nd form and shooting that down, then focusing on the other half. '''Green Slime * Green Slime is another basic boss, with 2 attacks, summoning basic enemies (Snake,Skeleton,Charge Slime,Rabbit Slime,etc) and charging at the player, he will usually spawn 3-5 enemies then charge at the player. Strategy: If needed, kill the summoned enemies quickly then attack green slime, of course avoid the charge as you would with other bosses. Red Slime * One of the tougher movesets, Red Slime is based around fire attacks (though none count towards unlocking Igneous). Along with the regular dashing attack, Red Slime can shoot fire in all 8 directions, usually done before dashing, another attack is too have 4 fires shoot out the walls and curve inside then go out. Strategy: '''Dodging is key here, and to most effectively do that is too stay away from the left and right walls to avoid the curving fire attack, and just move into an area slightly above or below Red Slime to avoid his 8 fires, make sure to stay away from him, not close. '''Black Slime * Black Slime is a fairly annoying boss, and is not to be confused with Shadow Slime, as it is mostly found from Thief Slime, and comes in pairs of 2 from it. However, on it's own it has 2 moves, each with 2 variants. The first is just dashing at you, while the other variant is charging a dash, teleporting somewhere and then dashing at you. The other attack is to summon either a swarm of Bat Jockeys or 4 Shadow Spawns. He will usually spawn the enemies right before teleporting and dashing. Strategy: '''Stay as far away as possible and always prepare for his teleport. If he spawns the Bat Jockeys try to shoot them down as fast as possible while getting a few hits in to the boss himself. If he spawns Shadow Spawns, you must kill them before focusing on him again. '''Yellow Slime * Yellow Slime is a very large slime, and cannot hurt you at all, rather it relies on spawning Snakes or shoving the player into the walls of it's room (which will be covered in spikes). Strategy: '''The Snakes he spawns will spawn around him, and since he is so large and fast, you'll have to try and hope the snake does not spawn close to you, the boss is otherwise quite easy as long as you keep moving around. '''White Slime * (to be filled) Aqua Slime- '''This boss has a light-blue aura around, to damage the boss you must shoot/attack it while in the aura otherwise it will quickly heal itself, it can also charge at the player. '''Strategy: Don't go too close out the aura or too close to the slime (in case it charges) and just keep shooting, make sure to move where it does when it charges. Glow Slime- '''A tedious boss, this slime has the ability to make itself glow (you'll see a green glow/barrier around it when it does) making all shots/damage heal it instead, it also is able to charge at the player. '''Strategy: '''Fire for around 4-5 seconds and then stop as it will most likely revert to it's glowing state, then simply wait for it to change back and repeat this. '''Shadow Slime- '''Another tedious one, this slime's boss room is entirely pitch black (and so is the slime) meaning you either need to get "Amplifier" or shoot at a random direction and hope it hits. '''Strategy: You can also stand still until you see 2 red eyes get near then remember the place it is in and shoot there (to hopefully hit it). The Slime King- 'Surprisingly, the king of slime himself doesn't start out fighting, his 1st battle in Omega 1 consists of him and a random slime (excluding Basement exclusive ones,) which he will rely on the random slime boss to kill you. However, if you do kill his minion, he'll start charging at you (and due to his size this can be hard to dodge). Once he reaches around 50% HP he'll stop charging and instead spawn Charge Slimes to charge at you instead of him. '''Strategy: '''The phase 1 slimeking does nothing so focus on his minion then (use previous strategies for this), At phase 2 always keep in mind where he is so you know where to move when he prepares to charge (he'll start bouncing alot like the other bosses do). Finally, at phase 3 the Charge Slimes should be fairly weak and easy to kill, so find a good spot where you can shoot them and the slimeking and you'll win in no time. '''The Slime King (Sigma)-' Ingame this battle is called "The Basement Party" but the main focus is here is the (crownless) slimeking still. He'll have another minion similar to the one he did in Omega 1 but this time he'll also have a gigadusa with him for more help. His attacks are almost exactly the same (he just has more HP), follow the strategy above and you'll be okay (it is your choice to kill the gigadusa or the random boss first, or you can directly go for the slimeking as killing him first kills everyone else). 'The Slime King (Portal)-' This time the great king has even more backup with both gigadusa types and the same random boss from Omega/Sigma (with the same room size making it tougher). He has 1 more attack this time being able to summon up to 3 ghost slimekings to aid him, this makes up to 6 bosses all in 1 small room (2 gigadusas, a random boss, the 3 ghost slimekings and the slimeking himself). '''Strategy: Kill both gigadusas as they can easily charge at you for easy damage and spawn more enemies, then focus on the random boss. After that you can decide to go for the slimeking or kill his ghosts first. 1.4 Bosses (The Tower) More bosses we're introduced for the tower in 1.4 (they may be able to appear in the basement aswell however) to add even more variety. In total 10 new bosses we're added being: Lodeslime-''' Possibly the most adorable boss, this little slime only has 1 attack being getting angry and spawning mini-lodeslimes (though all they can do is group up and move around). There is no strategy needed for this boss, just shoot him and his minions until he's done for. '''Planet Slime- '''A boss actually originally created from the Slimeking reddit (www.reddit.com/r/theslimekingstower) and added in for the 1.4 update, It has 2 main attacks: Launching little rocks at you that home in unless shooted to be destroyed, it can also spawn Planetoids. Again, no strategy is needed as you just shoot the boss,rocks and planetoids to win. '''Big Bomb- '''As you probably guessed, this boss revolves around bombs, it has 2 attacks: placing a bomb to hurt you or (it's more dangerous attack) switching places with the player and placing around 4 bombs where it used to be to hopefully bomb the player. Move out the way of the bombs quickly when he does this and you'll have no trouble defeating him. '''Rock Slime-A giant slime with Rocks as armor! His attack pattern is throw to little rocks at you. (less threatening) But after that he summons a hailstorm of rocks to fall on you! These rocks can be avoided as they show a shadow right before they fall!